forevercgfandomcom-20200215-history
JasMiNe Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the Indo-pop group JasMiNe. The group is known for their ever-fluctuating line-up, with "graduations" and auditions held nearly every year. As of June 2017, there have been a total of 113 members altogether, 39 graduated members, and 5 generations (excluding Transfers, Draft, and Kennin). There are currently 74 members in JasMiNe. JasMiNe Members 1st Generation * Announced September 2015 Members (17): Adi Callista, Aisy Astri, Aviana Galliamova, Cahaya, Cinta Gulla, Dilah Priswarini, Eko Athia, Fransiska Idrus, Hiraoka Asagiri, Indah Erdita, Indri Ilham, Nedia Rosediana, Ratu Leyona, Sherly Gayatri, Sofianna Pandarwaman, Susiana Cornelia, Utari Kariina * Team J (2): Aisy Astri, Sofianna Pandarwaman * Team NII (2): Fransiska Idrus, Ratu Leyona * FOREVER (1): Hiraoka Asagiri * Graduated (1): Utari Kariina, Aviana Galliamova, Nedia Rosediana, Sherly Gayatri, Eko Athia, Cahaya, Dilah Priswarini, Susiana Cornelia, Indah Erdita, Adi Callista, Cinta Gulla, Indri Ilham 2nd Generation * Announced September 2015 Members (15): Addiena Karimah, Aisyah Ananda, Amerika Ariani, Ariya Naomi, Bintang Oktavanti, Delima Nabila, Hiyas Sevpin, Honami Chiriko, Kania Robberacht, Kirana Azalia, Leliyah Laksani, Lita Kartika, Melur Goenawan, Reeree Andinta, Rennya Andinta * Team J (2): Kirana Azalia, Leliyah Laksani * Team MII (3): Amerika Ariani, Ariya Naomi, Lita Kartika * HaP♥pilY (1): Honami Chiriko * Graduated (1): Hiyas Sevpin * Former Trainees (8): Addiena Karimah, Aisyah Ananda, Bintang Oktavanti, Delima Nabila, Kania Robberacht, Melur Goenawan, Reeree Andinta, Rennya Andinta 3rd Generation * Announced October 2015 Members (27): Ariya Chandra, Asmara Ferryana, Ayu Dwi Arista, Azrina Oktaviani, Cicilia Mamesah, Cicilia Yuvia, Eufrasia Halim, Ferisca Fitriyanti, Feriska Devani, Finna Puspa Dewi, Hattori Aika, Imada Mira, Inviony Sumadi, Kamioka Kaeda, Masayu Gunawan, Melody Kurniawan, Nedia Susanto, Nedia Vania Aurellia, Nolita Hermawan, Okura Chie, Prinia Kartika, Prinia Sari Dewi, Seri Indarto Pranoto, Sesilia Nurhaliza, Sevia Natio, Shazlin Meifaliani, Sri Gracia, Tyara Kusuma, Widi Apriani, Yhanie Indiani * Team J (4): Ayu Dwi Arista, Masayu Gunawan, Seri Indarto Pranoto, Sesilia Nurhaliza, Sri Gracia * Team MII (8): Azrina Oktaviani, Cicilia Yuvia, Ferisca Fitriyanti, Melody Kurniawan, Nedia Susanto, Nedia Vania Aurellia, Sevia Natio, Widi Apriani, Yhanie Indiani * Team NII (2): Ariya Chandra,Finna Puspa Dewi, Prinia Sari Dewi * HaP♥pilY (2): Kamioka Kaeda, Okura Chie * NUM☆eral (2): Hattori Aika, Imada Mira * Graduated (8): Asmara Ferryana, Cicilia Mamesah, Eufrasia Halim, Feriska Devani, Inviony Sumadi, Prinia Kartika, Nolita Hermawan, Tyara Kusuma, Shazlin Meifaliani 4th Generation * Announced December 2016 Members (29): Airin Elisabeth, Bellia Anadila, Candra, Cindy Putri, Debrina Prinia Bonita, Desica Delila, Desiya Rizky, Evy Angel Ichwan, Fadilah Shafariyanti, Feriana Azzahra, Jeje Evans, Jeje Safira, Junita Vera, Laela Marie Dewi, Melody Ningtara, Masayu Suryani, Mina Sesilia, Nana Karimah, Prilla Nadhira Azalia, ReeRee Angelina, Sari Lintang, Sarita Natalia, Shiane Oktapyani, Sing Juliani, Susiana Pandarwaman, TianYu Isme Elizabeth, Tyana Celine, Zara Dermawan, Zya Rose Fawwaz * Team J (6): Bellia Anadila, Desiya Rizky, Junita Vera, Laela Marie Dewi, Sing Juliani, Susiana Pandarwaman * Team MII (6): Candra, Cindy Putri, Desica Delila, Feriana Azzahra, Melody Ningtara, Sarita Natalia * Team NII (13): Airin Elisabeth, Debrina Prinia Bonita, Evy Angel Ichwan, Fadilah Shafariyanti, Jeje Safira, Mina Sesilia, Prilla Nadhira Azalia, ReeRee Angelina, Sari Lintang, Shiane Oktapyani, TianYu Isme Elizabeth, Tyana Celine, Zara Dermawan * Former Trainees (4): Jeje Evans, Masayu Suryani, Nana Karimah, Zya Rose Fawwaz 5th Generation * Announced January 2017 Members (20): Aini Zara, Aprillia Yuwono, Aisyah Patti Kurniasari, Anindita Destine Dwi, Dasta Sri Rohyati, Elliona Grace Setiawan, Gabry Maggie Warouw, Gemi Marcelina, Hanika Sonya, Jelita Rakel Natasya, Mary Graciela, Nila, Nitia Chandra Wantari, Nulia, Pademi Ananda, Rafiana Widia Dhike, Riesa Puti Tuarissa, Rosianna Anggreani, Regina Dini Sitan, Sarahi Julio Martinez * Trainees (17): Aini Zara, Aprillia Yuwono, Anindita Destine Dwi, Dasta Sri Rohyati, Elliona Grace Setiawan, Gabry Maggie Warouw, Gemi Marcelina, Hanika Sonya, Jelita Rakel Natasya, Nitia Chandra Wantari, Nulia, Nila, Rafiana Widia Dhike, Riesa Puti Tuarissa, Rosianna Anggreani, Regina Dini Sitan, Sarahi Julio Martinez * Former Trainees (3): Aisyah Patti Kurniasari, Mary Graciela, Pademi Ananda Transferred Members Members (5): Alesya Funar, Celida, Jayanti Bachchan, Kasana Ura, Kobayashi Chise, Nakarase Fumi, Panni Patil, Sumi Ishida * Team J (2): Alesya Funar, Nakarase Fumi * Team MII (3): Panni Patil, Celida, Kasana Ura * Team NII (1) Jayanti Bachchan * Graduated (1): Sumi Ishida * Re-transferred to FOREVER (1): Kobayashi Chise Kennin Members (1): Nakanishi Fumi * Concurrency Ended (1): Nakanishi Fumi Draft Members 1st Generation * Announced January 2016 Members (5): Adaichi Chiriko, Aida Hono, Akimoto Ayame, Ishiguro Marika, Katayanagi Haruhi * FOREVER (2): Adaichi Chiriko, Katayanagi Haruhi * NUM☆eral (1): Aida Hono * HaP♥pilY (1): Ishiguro Marika * Graduated (1): Akimoto Ayame